


Heroes of Tamriel

by mwebb29



Category: Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwebb29/pseuds/mwebb29
Summary: Keir is one of the few Dragonborns in Tamriel. He has taken a break from adventuring and has hidden from is stuck up father. Aeryn was a scholar and a mage but she was taken to Cold Harbour, the Daedric Prince Molag Bal's realm, and lost her soul. They both must work together to save Tamriel. If they can get along. (This follows ESO's main story with a few differences)





	Heroes of Tamriel

Kier sat at his desk stretching his hands from writing so many letters. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. It was midday in Falkreath. The Skyrim's usual snow melting away and soft sunshine poking through. He basked in it, enjoying the feeling of the sun and the cool breeze blowing through. His office was lit from the oval windows on one side of the cobblestone walls. Paintings hung crooked and rugs lining the floor. A fireplace sat on his left while the right had bookcases filled. The big iron door sat right across, straight ahead. Kier closed his eyes, allowing himself for a small nap, and eventually, he fell asleep.  
“Sir! The newcomer is awake!” someone yelled, exasperated.  
“Sir!” he said and slammed his hand down on the desk to wake Kier up. He woke with a jolt.  
“Why do you do this? I told you-”Kier started but was cut off.  
“Sir, the woman is awake and she’s asking for you.” The man said and stood back, arms crossed. Kier sighed and rubbed his face with one hand. He got up and stretched and grabbed his knives, strapping them on each hip. He fixed his tunic, unwrinkling it and walked out of his office. The stout Breton man named John followed suit, smoothing his hair back and shoving his glasses up his nose.  
Walking through the fort he nodded is head to everybody who greeted him. And eventually came to the resident’s wing. Passing by the rooms he silently made to the last room at the end of the hall.  
“Why was she put in the farthest room away again?” he asked John. John stumbled behind trying to keep up with Kier’s longer legs.  
“Well, she emitted a strange presence to the mages here. They said she seemed to be missing something. I don’t really remember what though.” he mumbled and shoved his eyeglasses higher up his nose. Kier nodded and knocked carefully on the door. It opened and a woman in healer’s robes stood in the doorway.  
“Oh, Dova-”  
“Shh. Seriously we’ve gone through this. Don’t call me that.” Kier cut her off and strode in the room. A woman was sitting upright on the bed, hair falling down around her shoulders. She looked gaunt and tired her face in her hands slowly breathing. He took a step forward in the room and her head shot up. Weariness ebbed upon her pale face. The mages were right about something different about her. He looked into her eyes and even though they were beautiful and bright blue, something was off. He then realized that she was empty. The eyes were a window to the soul and she was missing one. He walked closer examining her. How could someone just not have a soul?  
“What’s your name?” he asked. She was Breton he could tell from that much. She looked up at him and spoke.  
“My name is Aeryn.” Her voice was harsh from not being used in a couple of days. Kier nodded and stuck out his hand.  
“Kier, I run this facility I guess you can call it. Refuge?” she took her smaller hand in his and shook it.  
“Just wondering do you remember anything before you came here?” he asked and she jumped back slightly. Her face showed panic, as she remembered what she’s gone through. Instead of answering all, she said was,  
“What is this place?”  
Kier looked at her questioningly, his head tilting slightly.  
“A refuge,” he answered. “A place for people to stay if they’re in danger. A safe haven. I call it Hofkiin.” She looked to him as he said it. The strange word sounded rough and dark as he said it.  
“What does that mean? That word,” she questioned.  
“It means home.” he shook his head and shifted to his other foot.  
“Anyways back to my question. What do you remember?” she shifted on the bed.  
“I’ll tell you only if you tell me something important. If you are not who I hope you are or you do not house him here then I am leaving.” Kier didn’t understand what she meant. She was looking for someone. He nodded and she continued.  
“Can you speak Dovah?” she questioned. Kier stepped back, annoyance seeping in his bones.  
“Everyone out,” he demanded to the two other people in the room. John and the healer quickly left and shut the door.  
“What do you know about that language?” he demanded. She shrugged.  
“I don’t know but you already said one word in the language. I could tell, it sounded feral and dark. I need to know though.” she pleaded. He sighed through his nose and turned towards the window in the side of the room, looking out.  
The breeze blew in the room and in the corner of his eye he could see Aeryn shiver slightly. Her head slowly moved up and a ray of sun landed on her face. Kier then turned around once more.  
“Why don’t we continue this conversation outside? Get some fresh air and move your legs.” Aeryn nodded and Kier went to the door. He opened it and the healer from before was still out there; waiting patiently.  
“Can you help her get ready and lead her to the fields in the back?” Kier asked and tightened the belt holding his dagger tighter. He moved through the winding halls of the fort, moving his fingers between his dark hair. All different races were held here in hiding from the war mostly. The minority being the Altmer; they felt that Kier's people here were dirt under their shoe. He sometimes despised the fact that he shared a race with them. Being a Nord and Altmer made him very tall, but his skin pale compared to an Altmer. And he had the pointy ears, lean physique and elf features to separate him from his Nord brethren. This caused issues throughout his life.  
He opened the door to the back and walked outside. The warmth of the sun hit his face and he breathed in, taking in the fresh air. The forest gleaned in front of him. Fall has gone and bright green leaves sprouted from the trees. The birds made soft noises and it was calm. Peaceful.  
The door behind him opened and Aeryn walked out. She was dressed in tan cotton trousers and a loose white cotton shirt too big for her small body. Her feet were barefoot as she walked through the grass towards him. She lifted her head to the sky and closed her eyes; a sigh escaped her lips. She looked better now that she was out in the sun. They walked along the fields on the side of the forest but away from the shade of the trees.  
“I am a Dragonborn since you must know,” he spoke. She just nodded and they continued walking. “Why do you need to know that?” she didn’t answer. They continued to walk in silence as the breeze blew around them, her hair flying lazily around her head.  
“How do you say that word in dragon tongue?” she whispered.  
“Which one?”  
“Dragonborn” Keir looked ahead once more. The sun was beating heavy above them.  
“Dovahkiin,” he answered her. She nodded again and they were back in silence until she broke it again.  
“I need your help. I was told the Dovahkiin would help me, and to seek him. Luckily I landed close by.” Keir tilted his head. “But why? There are other heroes out there,” he rambled on. Aeryn tilted her head to look at him as he rambled.  
“No, you’re the one I need.” Keir turned back forward and sat down in the soft grass. She joined and sat next to him. “I was specifically told of you. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t an imposter.” She said and turned her head away from him.  
“Why do you need me?” Keir asked her. She looked up to him and sighed. “It’s a long story so I’ll make it quick. Do you know what happened in Cyrodiil?”  
Keir nodded, “Of course, the city fell. That's why the war is going on. A fight to see who gets the city, the land.” She shook her head, “Yes, but do you know why it happened?” She asked. Keir didn’t know. He hasn’t left Skyrim in a long time; needing a break from adventuring, to lay low from his father. But he just assumed it was a fallout amongst the Imperials since many of them were coming over here.  
“A man named Mannimarco destroyed the Imperial Empire. He had Molag Bal’s helped. I was a victim. I was in Cold Harbour and my soul was taken. But I escaped and now I need your help.” She pleaded. “I’m just a scholar, a mage! I’m not cut out on missions such as these but the Prophet said you could help.” Keir stood up quickly. He shook his head g trying to grasp the new information.  
“Molag Bal? And whose this Prophet?” he asked pacing a mark through the field. Aeryn stood up with him. “I don’t know exactly he and Lyris, a Nord helped me.” Keir pinched his nose breathing slowly.  
“What exactly is in it for me?” he asked looking to Aeryn. She shrugged, “Saving all of Tamriel?” Keir rolled his eyes.  
“I’ll think about it. For now, you need to rest.” Aeryn looked away but nodded slowly. They started to walk back to the fort, taking in the breeze once more. The sun slowly started to set moving across the horizon. A little boy ran fast towards them, “Keir! Keir!”  
“Woah! Woah! Slow down!” Keir said as he grabbed the boy. “A man is here for you and the woman. He’s all purple and shimmering!” the boy said exasperatedly. Kier looked to Aeryn and she just shrugged her small shoulders.


End file.
